


you can't become unreal again; it lasts for always [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions, ChubbyHornedEquine



Category: Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Warlock (TV), fireside contemplations, gratuitous thoughts about stitching, introspective, mia_ugly's Slow Show Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: This is silly. Ridiculous. Absolute nonsense. He has to be going mad if he’s getting this distracted about the origins of a stuffed rabbit. His paramount duty is to protect the boy, not get caught up in a bunch of what-if nonsense that doesn’t really matter. And that’s the crux, isn’t it? Why does this matter? Why can’t he shake it?
Relationships: Erasmus/William (Warlock - Slow Show)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Birthday moveslikebucky!





	you can't become unreal again; it lasts for always [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you can't become unreal again; it lasts for always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798208) by [WilliamsHeresy (MovesLikeBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/WilliamsHeresy). 



> Happiest of birthdays, Bucky! This collaboration with [ChubbyHornedEquine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine) was born out of us trying to claim this to podfic at essentially the same time and deciding to share it instead, and it was a lot of fun to put together.
> 
> It was only a matter of time before I got around to podficcing a Slow Show work, after all.

Google Drive download:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MCI8gNwQfyR7Zim-TFL7-xlcfYp5u7vq  
Dropbox link:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/x8rbpzgcymb63ov/MovesLikeBucky%20-%20you%20can%27t%20become%20unreal%20again.mp3?dl=0

mp3 / 13.6 MB / 13 minutes


End file.
